Some medical treatments include the application of viscous liquids. Viscous liquids can be used in a number of medical applications, such as the injection of a viscous vein occluding substance into a vein of a patient to close the vein, for example, to treat venous reflux. The occluding substance can be injected into a vein through a catheter.
Some dispensing devices that have been developed to deliver these viscous liquids have a handheld housing configured to hold a syringe containing the viscous liquid, and a trigger for actuating the syringe. Actuating the syringe may act to transport the viscous liquid into a catheter.